quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Quake
Quake was the next major game to be released by id Software after the success of Doom. The first release was on June 22, 1996. On February 24, 1996 the multiplayer demo, Qtest, was released. On modern computers Quake may have trouble working, if so see the article about Quake on XP. Like Doom, it was a first person shooter and was clearly influenced by Doom in its style of gameplay, design, and story. For example, Quake features a similar arsenal of weapons as well as teleporters. Features original to Quake, like the console, later appeared in Doom source ports. Once the official Quake source code was released, some Doom source ports incorporated portions of the Quake source. Quake ''has three Game Modes of play; Singleplayer, Cooperative, and Deathmatch, similar to the Game Modes of ''Doom. Quake 2 is the the sequel to Quake (albeit in name only) and was released on December 9, 1997. The Story The Plot thumb|300px|rightThe player takes the role of Ranger, who is sent into a portal in order to stop an enemy code-named "Quake". Previously, the government had been experimenting with teleportation technology, and upon development of a working prototype called a "Slipgate", this enemy has compromised the human connection with their own teleportation system, using it to insert death squads into the 'human' dimension, supposedly in order to test the martial capabilities of humanity. As the sole surviving protagonist in Operation Counterstrike, the player must advance, starting each of the four episodes from a human held but overrun military base, before fighting through into other dimensions, traversing these via slipgate or their otherworld equivalent. Once passing through each slipgate, the player's main objective is to survive and locate the exit which will take him to the next level. The player will find a Rune at the end of each Episode. Once all 4 runes have been collected, the player then can confront Quake (Shub-Niggurath) and complete the game. Levels The game consists of around 28 separate "levels" or "maps", grouped into four episodes. Each episode represents individual dimensions that the player can access through magical portals (as opposed to the technological Slipgate) that are discovered over the course of the game. At the start of each episode, the player is deployed in a futuristic military base and he has to find a slipgate that will take him to the alternate realm. The various realms consist of a number of Base, Medieval and Runic type maps. The maps inspired by several dark fantasy influences, notably that of H. P. Lovecraft; most notably, the end boss of the first episode is named Chthon, and the final boss is named Shub-Niggurath, although there is little resemblance to the original literary descriptions. Some levels have Lovecraftian names as well, such as the Vaults of Zin or the Ebon Fortress. Originally, the game was supposed to include more Lovecraftian bosses, but this concept was scrapped due to time constraints. List of Episodes Welcome to Quake Episode 1: The Doomed Dimension Episode 2: The Realm of Black Magic Episode 3: The Netherworld Episode 4: The Elder World Shub-Niggurath's Pit Enemies The enemies of Quake are a diverse group of demons who are spawned by their leader, Shub-Niggurath. The enemies range from the weakest like possessed humans and dogs to the deadliest such as the Vore and Shambler. For all the types of enemies there are all types of weapons to deal with them. Click on one of the links below corresponding with the enemy that is giving you a rotten time to find out all you need to know to kill it with ease. Weapons The weapons of Quake, from the weak to the powerful, all have their own uses. Through playing Quake, the player will find out that the enemies from above can be killed much easier if the player learns which weapons work best on which enemies. If he/she is too lazy to work it out his/her self, then click on one of the links below to find out about each of the weapons on Quake. Music As well as plenty of explosions and gunfire, Quake has a music soundtrack composed by Nine Inch Nails frontman, Trent Reznor. The music plays on each level of the game. Due to it's ambient nature, the tracks go on to give the maps an extra level of atomsphere where the player is walking through a ghostly ancient realm. The music on the disc is a standard audio CD-audio files which means the music can be played off a CD player and ripped onto the computer to play on media player such as SonicStage. The disc must be inserted in order to play the music in game. The Nailgun's ammo boxes are decorated with the NIN logo. Expansions *Quake Mission Pack 1: Scourge of Armagon - released on February 28, 1997, developed by Hipnotic Interactive and published by Activision. *Quake Mission Pack 2: Dissolution of Eternity - released on March 31, 1997, developed by Rogue Entertainment and published by Activision. Ports *Amiga *Nintendo 64 Computer Ports *GlQuake Quit Messages *"Press Y to quit like a big looser in life, press N to stay proud and successful" *"Man, I oughta smack you for trying to quit! Press Y to get smacked out." *"Um, Asmodeus dislikes his children trying to quit. Press Y to return to your tinkertoys." *"If you press Y to quit, I will summon Satan all over your hard drive!" *"Milord, methinks that thou art a lowly quitter. Is this true?" *"Do I need to bust your face open for trying to quit?" *"If you quit now, I'll throw a blanket-party for you next time!" *"Are you gonna quit this game just like everything else?" Exit Screen Why did you quit from the registered version of QUAKE? Did the scary monsters frighten you? Or did Mr. Sandman tug at your little lids? No matter! What is important is you love our game, and gave us your money. Congratulations, you are probably not a thief. Thank you. References Downloads * The shareware version - play Episode 1 for free! http://www.shacknews.com/file/102/quake-v106-demo-shareware * Patch - if you have on old version of Quake, use this patch to get it to 1.06, then update 1.06 to 1.08, the latest version http://www.shacknews.com/file/8966/quake-106-patch http://www.shacknews.com/file/511/quake-108-patch * Quark level editor - Create your own maps! http://quark.sourceforge.net/ * Source Code - The source code to the original Quake engine! The maps and game art are not included. http://www.doomworld.com/idgames/index.php?id=10516 External links * Official site * Quake at Mobygames * Wikipedia Entry Category:Games Category:Article in progess Category:Quake